Pity
by SailorPlath
Summary: It's strange how a mind can wander in confinement. Yuck drabble one shot. Slight YinxYuck.


**A/N: This is a random Yuck drabble I thought of right in the middle of the day. Nothing very serious here and I'm not planning on making this longer than one chapter. Just read and enjoy. (Some semi YinxYuck if you can call it that) I'm sorry if I use some sentences that are similar to my other fanfic. I couldn't think of anything else sometimes. **

_Pity~A YYY Fanfic_

_..._

He would try his best not to miss her. He knew missing her would just bring back the pain and make his insides hurt with...pity. He bared his sharp, shark like teeth just at the thought of the word. _Pity. _What kind of pathetic word was that anyway? And the meaning. The damn meaning! Yuck never wanted to live as one who was pitied. The Woo Fools lived for that. They needed someone else to tend the wounds he had inflicted them and kiss their tears away. All he needed was himself. He was far too strong towards them. Mentally and even more physically. He had seen how much his strength had developed just an hour ago. Of course, new found strength had to be tested out, right?And with strength came confidence. It couldn't be wasted and left to rot in the corner like some dead animal. It deserved the limelight he always wanted and the perfect test subject. _Her. _

Yuck did another quick movement with his arms. A useless attempt. The jacket that pinned his arms behind his back in an awkward position and cell were a hundred percent Woo Foo proof which made his abilities-physically and magically-useless. Luckily, he already thought of his plan of escape without Woo Foo. He still had his skills of possession which was his own, individual ability. He'd be out eventually and those so called "scientists" that were whispering outside his ashen, plushy cell would pay.

You see, after Yuck had nearly clawed _her _to death, some random pedestrian had called these people over to capture him. How was he suppose to know a witness lived in the deep depths of the woods? That person had actually saved the pink girl's life. One more strike of his hand and she would have fallen dead to the ground. She was in the hospital now, getting bandaged and having horrific flashbacks of her killer. He could already imagine her frail body shaking in fear just from the thought as her dizzy sight tried to make out all the bright lights being hung over her head. It was kind of the way Yuck felt at the moment, but she was the one being pitied. Not him. He was the freak of nature. The escaped animal or ax murder. The only feelings towards him were fear, hatred, and-here's something new- curiosity. Apparently, these "scientists" wanted to run tests instead of kill him. They ignored the crimson on his hands, shirt, and face and stared in amazement at his unkempt fur, sharp teeth, and amber glare. For a few days or so, he'd be a test subject. Actually, he wouldn't. If they let him out of this jacket, he'd just be known as the killer again. There would be nothing left for them to know as soon as their brain was ripped from their own head. And whoever the hell zapped him to make him unconscious would suffer the most. He still remembered his scent. It wouldn't be too hard to track him down.

It was strange. After all this time in the cell, all he was able think about was the girl. Yin. When he really thought about it, she was in a way his favorite to toy with out of the twins. Her idiot brother was normally a good fight, but Yin!

She was someone he could convert to evil. Someone he could steal the bracelet of and create an army. Kiss on the lips and touch with metal arms to gain back his physical form. And no matter how much he crushed her feelings and hurt her body, she managed to turn the tables on him Yin was such a challenging mind. It was almost...fun to involve her in his plans. And it wasn't just because he shared her same level of intelligence-maybe even smarter or not as intelligent, he didn't care much now-it was just her in general. It was a strange kind of admiration.

A friendship? Romantic? Obsessive? Maybe it was all of those compiled into one strange addiction to her. Wait, addiction and obsession were the same...Or is it? Yuck ignored the minor grammar lesson and continued with his thoughts. He wasn't all that sure about what he was feeling for Yin, but it certainly was something strong. Never once in his life did he want to tear someone's flesh apart and the same time...keep them. It was certainly a possessive kind of feeling. If Yin did die, who would be left to challenge him? He didn't know anyone else who thought the way she did. But still, she was in the way of him becoming the most powerful Woo Foo knight who ever lived. Killing her would be necessary. He was so close to it just awhile ago. Yuck shifted his position in the padded room. It was strange how much your mind could wander in such a closed, soundless place.

The door slowly opened. Two of the "scientists" wearing matching lab coats stepped inside and lifted Yuck up by his arms. The one on the left was the first to grab him. Time to put his plan to work. Yuck would quickly put his soul into the scientist, overpowering his own to the point he was possessed and stealth kill the second scientist holding his right arm. From there, he'd regain his normal form and kill every single person here. But after he was done and washed the blood off him, he'd...pay Yin a visit at the hospital.

He sure did feel so much pity for her.


End file.
